


Fragile

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, allusions to slavery, crystal!asahi, crystaline au, idk how to tag, selling sentient beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: “Fragile” read the ribbon around the crystal man’s lot at the sale.That much was obvious, Nishinoya thought, from the cracks spider-webbing across the man’s face, arms, chest. Someone had owned the crystal man before and had not been gentle.





	

“Fragile” read the ribbon around the crystal man’s lot at the sale. 

That much was obvious, Nishinoya thought, from the cracks spider-webbing across the man’s face, arms, chest. Someone had owned the crystal man before and had not been gentle. 

“That one” Nishinoya announced, pointing to the man. “I want that one.”

“Are you positive, sir?” the man in front of the lot asked. “He is… damaged.”

Nishinoya shook his head. “He is perfect.”

Crystal eyes slid over to the spiky haired male, wide with surprise. 

“But I think I will ask him.” Nishinoya ducked under the ribbon, ignoring the protests of the dealer, and approached the Living Crystal, gently taking his hand. “Hello.”

“H-hello.” The man replied, voice deep and smooth, if quiet. 

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu. What’s yours?”

“Asahi”

Nishinoya smiled. “Would you like to come home with me, Asahi?”

Nervously, Asahi nodded, standing slowly. 

Nishinoya paid the dealer the required sum and carefully lead Asahi back to his house, grinning. 

Asahi kept his eyes downcast, his owner’s grin a bit disconcerting for the crystal. 

“This is your room” Nishinoya said, leading them into a spacious suite draped in deep, calming blues from the ceiling to floor. It was an interesting effect, as the darker color on the walls would normally make one feel closed in and claustrophobic, but it seemed to work in this room. The large king sized bed in the center of the back wall was the only thing that broke the scheme, laid with a silken silver comforter to contrast the walls whereas the curtains were simply a lighter, cleaner blue than the deep color of the walls. 

“You have free reign of the house and the grounds, but please be careful.” He gently fingered the crack running down Asahi’s temple. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Confusion was apparent in Asahi’s face. “My...room?”

It was much bigger than the small rooms and glass display cases he was used to. 

“When do I perform?” Asahi asked, for that was all he was to most- a sentient doll. 

Nishinoya’s heavy sigh sent a jolt of fear through him. 

“You don’t- not because I don’t think you’re capable, but because I want you to do what you want to- you’re free here, as is everyone I and my friends rescue.”

“Rescue…?”

“Yes. No one deserves to be treated like an object.”

Asahi nodded slowly and sat on the king sized bed. 

Nishinoya smiled. “Like I said, you have free reign of the house and grounds, though you may want to get settled in here first. This whole manor is a refugee camp of sorts for other living crystals and my friends, so there are a lot of people downstairs. No one will come up here, though. I’ll be right next door if you need me. When you’re ready, we can meet everyone else.” 

Asahi nodded, a little overwhelmed. 

Nishinoya gave Asahi one last reassuring smile before leaving the crystal to get settled. His plan was simple: look over his notes on the so called “Living Crystals” to see if her could figure out which type of crystal Asahi was- each type healed a little differently. 

Healed, Nishinoya reiterated to himself, though most people would use “fixed.” In his opinion, the cracks on the crystalline skin were more similar to wounds on a human than imperfections in a crystal. 

Nishinoya sighed. 

There was precious little information on the living crystals, only discovered a year or so ago. 

“Though their popularity on the market suggests otherwise” Nishinoya muttered, pouring over his notes. 

Five hours later, he was no closer to figuring it out than he was when he started. 

Frustrated, tired, and hungry, he pushed the notes away and paced. 

A sigh. 

Finding out what type of crystal Asahi was came later. For now, the man was safe. That was enough. 

 

 

 

Inspired by [this art](http://matt-yuy.tumblr.com/post/155806233267/finally-painted-crystalasahi-x-noya) by Tumblr user @matt-yuy with permission. 


End file.
